


Hey, Mommy

by raewise



Series: Salutations, Parental Unit [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whoa did this kid just call me mom? au</p>
<p>aka Nora and Mac are living together and it's Dunc's birthday tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally told people I would NOT be continuing this, but guess who's a fucking liar? Me! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Nora tried to shake the chill out of her bones as she entered her apartment, her face all sweaty and nose all runny. She’d been taking morning jogs for the past month or so--New Year's resolution and all that--but so far all she got out of it was some close frostbite calls and some utterly rank BO. Maybe she should’ve waited until spring.

Duncan was spread out on the couch, watching the second Star Wars prequel. (No accounting for taste.) He waved lazily at her, watching her sit down next to him to take off her sneakers. He was still in his PJs, a Superman t-shirt over Ninja Turtles sweatpants. His sock had a hole in it, his little toe poking out to look at her. She pinched it and he scowled up at her.

“Where’s your dad, kiddo?” she asked, stretching out the kinks in her neck. 

“We’re out of milk. He ran out to the Sev five minutes ago.” He yawned. “He left batter all over the countertops, too.” He peeked at her, that mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Like he was eager to get his dad in trouble--which, knowing the little hellion, he probably was. “Said you’d clean it up.”

“Did he now?” Nora muttered, finger-combing her rat’s nest of a hairdo. “Can’t really threaten to make him sleep on the couch…” As Duncan got the only bedroom in the apartment, Mac and Nora had taken to sleeping on the hide-a-bed. At least until they could afford a bigger place.

Duncan giggled, squirming against a throw pillow, and suggested: “You could take away his airsoft guns?”

Mock gasping, she turned round eyes to the kid. “Don’t be so cruel, my child! Who hurt you?”

“The system. Dirt poor mixed boys like me need to tough it out. Society ain’t doing us any favours.”

Smiling proudly, Nora said, “Damn right.”

“Language, Nora!”

“Off your high horse, Dunc. I’m hitting the shower, wag your finger at Dad for me, yeah?”

Duncan turned back to the movie, eyes reflecting lightsabers. “Okay, Mom.”

Nora froze, heart a heavy weight on her tongue. “Whoa, what? Did you just--”

Duncan looked at her, obviously confused. “What’s wrong?”

“You just called me ‘Mom’!” She laughed loudly, collapsing her weight against the wall. “Holy  _ shit! _ ”

The kid blanched, going a bit pale. “Oh. Nora, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Sorry.” He looked bashful--if such a brash kid could even  _ be  _ bashful.

She glided over to him, resting a hand on his curly hair. “Aw, don’t worry. I don’t mind. I mean… I’ll talk to Mac about it. See if Lucy’s okay with you calling me that.”

“I don’t even call her mom, I call her Lucy.”

“Yeah, I know. Just don’t want to step on any toes.” She tweaked his toe again, making him giggle. Nora smiled softly at him, holding her hand out for a fist bump. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Hey, tomorrow’s your big day. It’s the first birthday we’re having as, like, a family. If you’re… cool with calling us a family. I don’t want to  _ replace _ your mom or anything.”

Duncan smiled at her. “Dad loves you a lot. And I think you’re really nice. You care about me, right?”

“Geez, kid, more than anything.”

“I can handle two moms. I don’t see Lucy very often anyway.” He turned back to the TV as the credits of the movie started rolling, popping in the next prequel. “Can you please go shower now? You smell nasty.”

“What a charmer you are.”

“Learned from the best,” he said, wry grin on his round face.

“I should really stop letting Deacon babysit.”

“I meant you, dork.”

Nora snickered softly. “I preferred ‘Mom.’”

“You would.”

Nora closed the door behind her, leaning against it to take a deep breath. Wow. So, she was kind’ve a parent now? She didn’t know how to feel about that. She was almost thirty, worked two jobs, and now she had a kid. She was practically an adult now, heaven forbid. 

There was a light tapping on the door behind her, and she opened it to look into a pair of pretty blue eyes. 

“Hey, gorgeous. Duncan said you were home.”

Nora leaned her forehead against his shoulder, pulling him into the bathroom with her. “Duncan called me ‘Mom.’”

Mac stilled, hands coming up to rub at her biceps. “And… how do you feel about that?”

“ _ Terrified. _ ” Nora pulled away slightly to look up into his face, at his earnest eyes. “What if I’m not… I’m gonna screw him up, Mac.”

MacCready’s brows drew together. “I know the feeling. Lucy and I were sixteen when she got pregnant. I was a brat, rude and immature and kind’ve an ass--jerk. How was I supposed to be a dad? I was gonna kill the kid by accident, I thought.” Mac smiled. “But hey. Look at me now. I have a really cool kid, a beautiful”--he kissed her nose--“girlfriend. And I’m happy, and you know what? I’m a  _ great  _ dad! And you are a great mom, whether he’s been calling you that or not.”

She gave him a wobbly smile. “Okay. Mommy Nora. I can work with this.”

“And you don’t have to do it alone, either. You have me, and you have Deacon, and Lucy likes you too. God, you’re so lucky you didn’t have to go through the diaper years…”

“All the positives and none of the negatives.”

“Mm-hm.” MacCready pressed their mouths together. “I need to get back to cake-baking before the fruit flies pilfer the batter. And you need to shower. You smell like bologna.”

“You two are  _ unbelieveable! _ ”

MacCready ducked the hand she swatted at him with, snickering. “Pot, meet kettle.”

“Get out of here before I give you a swirly, nerd.”

“This is bullying! I’m telling!”

Nora rolled her eyes. “Who’re you gonna tell? Your mom?”

“Jeez, are you going into ‘your mom’ jokes right now? Is it 2002?” Mac guffawed.

Nora gently kicked him. “Get  _ out, _ ” she whined. “I want to eat cake.”

“Alright, alright! I’ll be thinking of you, all naked and wet and fruity-smelling,” he said with what he probably thought was a flirty smile.

“I’ll be thinking of  _ you  _ all covered in suds after you clean the kitchen.”

“Aw, you saw that, huh?”

Nora finally managed to get the lanky man out into the hallway, his persistence annoying but not unwelcome. “Get to it, or the next time you’ll actually  _ see  _ me naked will be when Duncan moves out to his college dorm.”

Mac’s eyes sparkled. “You’re thinking we’ll make it long-term, huh?” He touched her hand, then danced away. “You  _ love  _ me!” he sang.

“Who the fuck gave you caffeine?” He didn’t respond, interrupted by Duncan yelling at her about her foul language. 

Nora shut the door. She was suddenly very aware of her heartbeat heavy in her throat. She clenched a fist.  _ I do love you,  _ she thought.  _ I love the both of you.  _ Stepping into the shower, she let the water wash away her doubts.  _ I can do this. Team mom. I can kick ass at this. I can do this. _

**Author's Note:**

> PS Mac works at the local paintball centre. idk what Nora's second job is (mailman? barista? grocer? secret agent? we just don't know)


End file.
